Aikatsu! TwiNkle
'''Aikatsu! TwiNkle '''is a fanseries created by Fukaru. It takes place 5 years after the current series (S3). It tells the story of twin sisters Haruka and Hana Himeragi, who dream of becoming idols even if that means following a different path and being separated by it. Haruka attends to Starlight Academy, while Hana is a Student of Dream Academy. Some changes are made from previous seasons, the biggest one being that both Starlight Academy and Dream Academy have courses for male idols, who also have their own 4 types: Charming (Cute), Casual (Cool), Daring (Sexy) and Upbeat (Pop) Plot Twin sisters Haruka and Hana Himeragi have dreamed of becoming idols since they were little girls. What they didn't imagine, was that their dream could end up causing their separation. Sports-loving and straight foward Haruka Himeragi, decided to follow the steps of her role model Shibuki Ran and join Starlight academy alongside with her shy but extremely creative, twin sister, Hana Himeragi. Together they'd enter Starlight, become idols and eventually form a unit. Both trained and practiced hard in order to pass the entrance exam and when the results came in, Haruka was happy to see she had succeed, but her hapiness didn't last for too long since Hana didn't aprove. Convinced on her sister's talent, she decided to talk with the current Headmistress, Aoi Kiriya, and ask for another chance for Hana. However, Headmistress Kiriya revealed to her: it wasn't that Hana didn't pass but rather that she didn't took the exam. Haruka felt confused at first, but then Hana told her she would be joining Dream Academy instead. Taking this as a betrayal and thinking her sister didn't want to become and idol with her, she refused to listen her explanations and decided to sever ties with her, focusing on her goal of becoming an idol by herself. Alongside Haruka there are also Starlight students: cute type idol and 2nd year Ayumi Aikawa, pop type and 1st year Midori Kaotsuki and current Starlight Queen sexy type idol 2nd year Hitomi Tsukikage. As Hana follows her own path she will be joined by Dream Academy students: cool type and 1st year Shizuka Kaminari, pop type and 2nd year Ann O'Hara and Fumio Akimoto, a boy who takes the producer course. Characters Starlight Academy Idols Haruka Himeragi: One of the main characters and the older of the twins, a cool type idol and a serious but passionate girl. She's very good at sports and at times can be really competitive and severe with herself and others. Her goal is to become an idol and a model just like Shibuki Ran. After what she considered her sister's betrayal she decided to focus on her solo career and started to avoid working with others. Her main brand is TinSteam Princess. Ayumi Aikawa: A cute type idol and a 2nd year at Starlight Academy. She was originally assigned to Haruka as her mentor. She is a cherful but calm and kind girl who can be clumsy at times, yet often picks up thing that others didn't notice. She has the habit of comparing people with sweets. Ayumi is an extremely popular and talented idol who loves sweets. Her main brand is Dolce amore. Midori Kaotsuki: A 1st year pop idol. She's the daughter of a famous comedian who aspires to be like her father one day. She is often called "The 100 idols in one" due to the fact that she's incredibly good at imitating others. Midori is an energetic girl who likes to make people smile. She first meet Haruka while keeping the tradition of following the winner of the "Manager for one day" audition, which happened to be Haruka.Her main brand is Happy Rainbow. Hitomi Tsukikage Dream Academy Idols Hana Himeragi: One of the main characters and the youger of the twins, cute type idol who's also a shy and quiet girl that is always helping others. She's extremely talented at sewing and drawing. Hana dreams of creating her own brand one day, which was the reason she enrolled Dream Academy in the first place. She never managed to tell her sister about it, hence their discussion. She misses Haruka, but is afraid of talking to her. Her main brand is also the one she created: Victorian Lady. Shizuka Kaminari: A 1st year at Dream Academy and a cool type idol. She's very quiet and tends to observe things carefully before talking. She's also a hard worker, very talented at writting which she applies to songs. Her older brother, Ryo Kakinari, used to be a male idol. Shizuka depply admires and respects him. She writes songs for another artists under the pseudonym of "Black Lighting". She considers herself as Haruka's rival. Her main brand is Dashing Bolt. Ann O'Hara: A half irish, half japanese 2nd year pop type idol. She originally was a performer at a circus with her family, until Headmistress Tiara Yumesaki talked to her about joining Dream Academy an becoming an idol. She's a skilled acrobat and is often seeing random street performances. Ann is a free spirit and has an easy going and a bright personality. However, she can be quite forgetful at times. Her main brand is Folk Kaleidoscope. Moonlight Office Idols Megumi Takai: Eri Ishikawa: Takeshi Kamishiro Kuroki Amai